Il cuore di Hellspawn
Suggerisco di leggersi le storie mia (Arwen ) e di Hellspawn per poterne capire i riferimenti, prima di leggere il racconto di questa vicenda. Quando io e HellSpawn ci incontrammo per le vie di Alma, diversi anni orsono, ci ritrovammo subito affascinati uno dall'altro. In breve tempo io divenni sua allieva ed igli si innamoro' di me; venuto a conoscenza della mia storia e del mio amore per Straiter ritenne di non dover dichiarare apertamente i suoi sentimenti e cosi' divenimmo grandi amici. Quando nacque Isil, HellSpawn la tratto' sempre come sua figlia e riverso' su di lei l'amore che non poteva dimostrare a me, pur sapendo che il suo destino era di divenire un'unica persona con sua madre. L'affetto che provava per me, mia figia e Fudo, il suo servitore, rendevano forte la sua parte umana ed indebolivano il lato infernale legato al perfido Malebolgia. Un giorno la piccola Isil gli racconto' che avevo accettato l'offerta di diventare Vampira ed HellSpawn ne fu sconvolto, anche perche' sapeva che la mia scelta sarebbe divenuta il destino di Isil quando mi fossi incarnata in lei. Al pensiero che le persone che piu' amava sarebbero state al servizio di quel Male che egli odiava, la rabbia ed il dolore lo accecarono; la sua umanita' si tramuto' in follia e decise di impedire che io ed isil condividessimo le sue sofferenze sfidando il potente Malebolgia in persona. Fudo, guerriero Feziale al servizio della Luce (ex servitore di HellSpawn) lo segui' per aiutarlo e dette la vita per salvare lo Psionico che considerava come un padre; sgomino' con la forza della sua anima pura i demoni che strisciavano ai piedi di Malebolgia ma riusci' solo a graffiare il grande demone infernale, che ripago' il gesto estirpando il cuore dal corpo di HellSpawn e facendone un malvagio demone a lui simile.(leggi il racconto di questo scontro) Bastarono pochi giorni perche' ci si rendesse conto della gravita' della vicenda. Il nuovo HellSpawn infatti non perse tempo ed inizio' a seminare terrore tra le genti di LeU nella sua continua ricerca di anime da corrompere. Gli unici che potervano tentare di porre fine a questa situazione erano proprio i Salii; l'impresa non sarebbe certo stata facile, ma coloro che piu' erano legati ad HellSpawn sentivano persistere l'anima del caro amico e questo dava loro grande forza e coraggio. L'anima di Fudo apparve un giorno alla piccola Isil dicendole che cio' che sentiva era l'anima di Thunder, ovvero di cio' che HellSpawn era prima di diventare demone, e le spiego' che solo attraverso quella avremmo potuto salvarlo. Decidemmo quindi di ritrovarci ad Alma nel Giorno della Grazia, il 33^ giorno del Mese della Natura dell'anno 300, pregano per l'arrivo di ThunderSoul. L'anima ci apparve mentre discutevamo sul da farsi riuniti nel Palazzo dei Clan: Il palazzo dei Clan Denethor , reincarnazione di Agonar, Paladino vola qui intorno. Denethor brilla di luce propria! Sardonius Ex Discepolo di HellSpawn (invisibile) vola qui intorno. Sardonius e` avvolto in una luce fiammeggiante! Dalamar il Nero Maestro dei Salii S vola qui intorno. (alone rosso) Dalamar e` avvolto nell'oscurita`! Linstar il Drow, Mago delle VeSti Bianche Feziale vola qui intorno. Linstar e` avvolto nell'oscurita`! Cross l'Eretico S Adepto del Sangue di Straiter vola qui intorno. (alone rosso) Rinwalker L'ultimo dei Puri di Cuore S vola qui intorno. Rinwalker brilla di luce propria! Antigone Stormsailor, la Micina Mielosa di Berlenzio JP vola qui intorno. Antigone brilla di luce propria! Antigone e` avvolta in una luce fiammeggiante! Psideath 50 level cerca gruppo :)) Novitius vola qui intorno. Psideath e` avvolto in una luce fiammeggiante! Wildar delle Antiche Stelle, N J S, Capo dei Bene Gesserit, Esploratore in prequest vola qui intorno. (alone rosso) Sagitta Il cavaliere d'Oro della nona casa Novitius vola qui intorno. Sagitta brilla di luce propria! Ivanhoe la NUVOLA che porta la TEmpeSta vola qui intorno. Ivanhoe brilla di luce propria! ThunderSoul L'ANIMA DEL TUONO... e` qui, in piedi. Arwen The Lady of DreamS sempre innamorata di Straiter Feziale Arwen e` avvolta in una luce fiammeggiante! ThunderSoul si inchina profondamente. ThunderSoul dice 'E' un piacere per me conoscervi! Io ero quello che HellSpawn era una volta... Quando il mio corpo' mori' Malebolgia forgio' il corpo di HellSpawn con la mia anima racchiusa nel suo cuore; se sono qui e' perche' Malebolgia ha fatto una cosa orrenda con il cuore di Hell. Come hanno fatto altri grandi della storia egli lo ha diviso in 4 parti...e le ha distribuite ai quattro angoli del globo, pero' ha commesso un errore: rompendo il suo cuore ha liberato me, ed io posso individuare i pezzi del cuore di Hell. Ma voi mi dovete aiutare...chi di voi era strettamente legato a lui?' Io (Arwen) gli porsi la mano ed egli vi lesse una visione... ThunderSoul si concentra ThunderSoul dice 'Vedo...qualcosa...degli spalti. Un esserino peloso...sembra una scimmietta...lui ha il primo pezzo del cuore di Hell. Dovrete sconfiggerlo!' Capimmo subito che si trattava di Goku il Supersayan, ci lanciammo nella ricerca e vincemmo lo scontro (leggi il log dello scontro). Recuperato il primo pezzo di cuore, tornammo al Palazzo dei Clan dove ThunderSoul ci attendeva. Fu la vola di Antigone, che porse la mano per aiutare l'anima a trovare la seconda visione.. ThunderSoul si concentra ThunderSoul dice 'Vedo...una montagna...su questa montagna ci sono esseri potentissimi. Vediamo...uno di loro ha un altro pezzo...la cima di queta montagna e' immersa nelle nuvole. Si eccolo e' lui...la Guerra e la Distruzione, questo lui rappresenta ed e' immortale!' Era il grande Ares...andammo a sfidarlo con coraggio e lo battemmo senza difficolta' (leggi il log dello scontro), recuperando il secondo pezzo del cuore di HellSpawn. Tornati da ThunderSoul egli ci accolse felice... ThunderSoul dice 'Bene... siamo a meta' dell'opera...chi vuole aiutarmi a locare il terzo pezzo? ...ok Ivanhoe' quando Ivanhoe gli porse la mano... ThunderSoul dice 'Vedo...un fiume...ma... accidenti ...niente...non capisco dove possa essere...e' confuso.... Dalamar puoi cercare di individuare uno dei pezzi restanti? Il quarto forse so dov'e'. Lo sento...ed ho paura di quello che sento. Vedo...no! Una draghessa purpurea... il pezzo del cuore sta a terra. Aspettate! non dovrete combatterla... ma assecondarla. Vedo il suo trono...una grande K...che sia l'iniziale del suo nome?' Mentre capivamo che si trattava della draghessa Kaxalandrill...sentimmo per la prima volta la terribile voce del demone infernare echeggiare per le vie di Alma il grande Demone. vi dice 'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' la sua risata ci fece rabbrividire, ma ci sprono' anche a recuperare il resto del cuore di HellSpawn al piu' presto possibile. Partimmo quindi per andare nella tana della pericolosa draghessa, fermandoci nel cammino a prendere un regalo per ingraziarcela. La sortita ando' bene e tornammo da ThunderSoul senza danni con un'altro pezzo di cuore. ThunderSoul dice 'bene... resta solo un atrio...purtroppo su quello non posso dirvi di piu'' Le ipotesi si sprecavano.., Maestro Dalamar aveva scoperto che l'ultimo pezzo si trovava in "An Underwater Cave", ma l'indicazione ci porto' inizialmente fuori strada, tanto che una misteriosa presenza ci avverti': Non percepisci le pulsazioni del cuore nemmeno in lontananza. Ad un tratto apparve il grande immortale FireLord, il cui sguardo ci sorvegliava dall'inizio della missione... FireLord dice 'salve avventurieri' FireLord dice 'che ci fate da queste parti?' Rinwalker dice 'cerchiamo l'ultima parte del cuore di Hellspawn' FireLord dice 'eppure in queste stanze non lo percepisco..siete sicuri sia qui??' FireLord dice 'fatemi concentrare' FireLord dice 'io percepisco dei pesci' FireLord dice 'e delle ossa' FireLord dice 'e mi pare che l'acqua fosse piu' calda che qui' Questi suggerimenti ci bastarono per capire che il luogo si trovava nei pressi del "mountain goat" e, ricorrendo ai poteri psionici, riuscimmo anche a vedere cio' che cercavamo: You close your eyes and envision your target. An Underwater Cave Uscite: North L'atrio destro del cuore di Hellspawn giace qui in terra A collection of broken bones from past meals lies here. A really big fish with lots of sharp teeth has lucked into its next meal. 2 Alla fine della lunga ricerca trovammo l'ultimo pezzo di cuore e tornammo felici dall'anima che ci attendeva al Palazzo dei Clan. ThunderSoul mostra la sua approvazione battendo le mani. FireLord mostra la sua approvazione battendo le mani. ThunderSoul dice 'Siete stati bravi ma la vostra missione e' ben lungi dall'essere completa. Per restituire il cuore ad Hellspawn avrete bisogno di un potere...un potere infernale...il segreto di questo potere e' custodito dal piu' temibile dei servitori di malebolgia, il suo leccapiedi. Ma non basta, dopo che avrete restituito il cuore ad Hell dovrete riattivarlo' e solo una persona puo' farlo...una persona il cui amore verso di lui e' puro e casto...una persona con il suo stesso sangue; ella dovra' baciarlo dolcemente e dire le seguenti parole...'Torna come eri prima! torna da me!!!'. La mia missione finisce qui. Ora vi diro' il nome dell'ultimo ostacolo...il nome del demonio e'...Behemot!!! Addio amici' E cosi' l'anima scomparve lasciandoci il compito di sconfiggere il potente servitore di Malebolgia. Egli evidentemente poteva percepire le nostre intenzioni poiche' sentimmo la sua voce sfidarci apertamente temibile Behemot grida 'Venite pure a me mortali!!!' Nonostante la sua sfacciataggine lo trovammo facilmente e lo battemmo riuscendo a sottrargli la pergamena che ci permettesse di completare la missione. (leggi il log dello scontro) Ci recammo quindi ad Alma dove iniziammo a sentire le parole di Malebolgia riecheggiare tra le vie il grande Demone. vi dice 'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' ...visto attraverso gli occhi della mente egli appariva cosi': Un Enorme demone cornuto e' qui, e' il Grande Malebolgie, tutti ne hanno sentito parlare, ma pochi lo hanno visto e sono rimasti vivi. (alone rosso) HellSpawn grida 'Ordina e sara' fatto mio signore...' il grande Demone. vi dice 'Figliolo mio' il grande Demone. vi dice 'ti sei dimostrato degno di essere un generale delle truppe infernali' il grande Demone. vi dice 'ora e' giunto il momento di portare L'inferno sulla Terra' HellSpawn grida 'Benissimo! quando si comincia?' il grande Demone. vi dice 'per riuscire in questa impresa ti rendero' il piu' potente tra i Demoni! Che tu sia la MORTE che viene rapida' HellSpawn grida 'sono il tuo mietitore mio signore...' il grande Demone. vi dice 'allora mieti ogni cosa VIVENTE' HellSpawn grida 'Si' Lo faro'!!!' FireLord dice 'ragazzi lo dovete fermare' HellSpawn dice ' prima dovrete sconfigermi!!! AHAHAHAHA' Ci trovammo cosi' faccia a faccia con HellSpawn che ci invitava a sfidarlo nell'arena minacciando di distruggerci. In effetti Malebolgia l'aveva reso incredibilmente potente, ma era probabilmente ignaro del successo della nostra missione e dell'arrivo, nel frattempo, della piccola Isil, necessaria per la parte finale del rito. Mentre i valorosi Salii combattevano contro HellSpawn (leggi il log dello scontro) gli venne restituito il cuore che le parole cariche d'amore di Isil fecero tornare a battere... Tum - Tump Il cuore di HellSpawn ricomincia a battere. Tum - Tump ... Isil bacia dolcemente HellSpawn Isil dice 'Torna come eri prima! torna da me!!' HellSpawn si sveglia Fu cosi' che riuscimmo a riavere il demone che tutti conoscevamo ed amavamo e che la perfidia di Malebolgia ci aveva tolto. Fu fatta grande festa per il nostro Salio Psionico, con la compagnia dell'immortale che ci aveva aiutati e seguiti durante l'intera vicenda e che fu felice di premiare il nostro coraggio. FireLord mostra la sua approvazione battendo le mani.